The thrust of the research program is the understanding of the mechanism of DNA replication in procaryotes and eukaryotes. For procaryotic replication we are studying the phi 174 RF yeilds RF system and the role of well-defined proteins in the reaction. Specific proteins under study now include dna B protein, DNA polymerase III, the dna G protein which has been shown to be a polymerase necessary for the priming of DNA replication, the nal target protein and the Novobiocin target protein which are known to be involved in DNA enzyme activity. The processing of Vaccinia RNA is under study. Enzymes involved in capping and maintaining triphosphate terminated RNA are now being studied.